Sandbox Friendship
by ZoeBilton
Summary: Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez have been best friends since they were freshman, but worst enemies since they were sophomores. Though, it's now senior year & no one knows who will give up this sickly sweet war or do they both crave surrender? RATING PG
1. Chapter 1

**_sandbox friendship_**

* * *

><p>Okay so, this is my first Fan fiction &amp; it has taken me a while to write. It's a Quintana friendship one, based around idea's I've had over the past couple of weeks I spent writing. I'd like to dedicate this one to my <strong>BFFLLSILYWWNPAIWDIWMYA<strong> (_best friend for life like sisters I love you we will never part and if we do I will miss you always_) Holly, love ya ;)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter one<strong>: those good old days_

**QUINN POV**

Quinn Fabray pulled up outside the familiar, crappy school she'd wasted the past three years at. Though, finally she could now be relieved that it was almost time to leave this hell hole and get on with her life. Her high school life had been a bit of a roller coaster ride, but she'd enjoyed most of it. That's why she looked to the future, because life could only get better right? Well, even if it didn't at least she'd have more freedom & could actually plan some of it. After all, nothing could be worse than her past as 'Lucy Caboosey'. She didn't feel any better about it, even after the Glee Club tried to teach her that everything was okay & it's good to be who you are. Quinn never budged, she didn't like her past at all & she knew that the future would be better. She didn't know how, but she just knew it.

As the blonde stepped out of her car she took in the scenes around her. The way the tree's twisted overhead, creating a canopy of leaves & greenery. Then, other things appeared to her. Things like the way the cracks appeared in the wall paint when you leant on it & how everyone knew the perfect hiding place if you wanted to smoke or cut class. It hadn't changed at all, when she'd transferred here it'd look exactly the same. The only thing that had changed were the people; pupils, teachers, even the janitor.

Quinn looked around at the other seniors that were starting to congregate in small groups around the entrance & parking lot. She recognized most of the faces; faces of old friends, which she now had to call strangers. It was so strange how much some people had changed; she realized that as soon as her eyes hit the group of the Glee Club kids under one of the tree's to the right of the entrance. Then, as she thought she locked her car & wandered over to them.

She thought about what had changed within the Glee Club & to be honest, it surprised her. I mean, all you had to do was look at Rachel & Finn, Puck, even herself. Who'd of thought one of the most popular guys at McKinley would end up dating a loser like Rachel? Or that the badass kid called Noah would join the kindest, most accepting group in the whole school? Who'd of guessed that the most beautiful girl in the school would have a secret like 'Lucy' or that she'd even consider socializing with a group of misfits? No one. Not one person could've anticipated such a change in heart.

That's when her eyes hit Santana, the hateful brunette that treated everyone else like dirt. She almost laughed at the memory of them being friends, it seemed so long ago. The blonde remembered the days they used to spend together, laughing & giggling at other people, spreading rumours & defacing the yearbooks. Her, Santana & Brittany or 'The Unholy Trinity' as other people used to call them & even though everyone else thought that their friendship was built to last. It'd never been that strong.

Quinn didn't understand the saying 'Sandbox love never dies', after all you only had to take one look at the ranges of broken friendships that surrounded the Glee kids to figure out that it wasn't true. In fact, it couldn't be any more wrong. But Q had to admit, she did miss the good old days of their friendship...


	2. Chapter 2

_chapter two: battlefield_

**SANTANA POV**

Santana arrived a little earlier than usual; she didn't know why...maybe it was because she thought the sooner she arrived at school, the sooner it would be over. After all, she hated the whole thought of another year in this place, but at least it was their last ever year. So, that had to be a good thing, right? The brunette smiled at all the boys that wolf whistled at her as she walked past, confidently. She still hadn't come out about the whole lesbian thing, there was just one more year left she could hide it for that long.

That's when Santan caught site of Brittany standing with the other Glee Clubbers, she ran over to her best friend. Then, gave her a tight hug before they linked pinkies & she leant against the tall oak tree. The brunette had, had a good summer with Britt. Her second best summer ever, literally all they'd done was chill out & chatted. It had been awesome! Second best only to the summer before sophomore year, when they'd been friends with Quinn. That had been a great summer, even though Santan would never say it.

Quinn & Santana used to have such amazing summers together; they were joint at the hip like Britt was with her now. Though, that'd all changed & now it was like a battlefield between both of them. They were like two ends of a magnet, constantly repelling each other. If she was honest with herself, Santana didn't like fighting with Quinn but she had a point to make & she wasn't going to lose this war. She couldn't, if she did she'd become extremely unpopular. One thing the brunette knew was that Q had power in the popularity scale, power she wanted herself & that's why she wouldn't give up.

That's when the bell rang, signalling the start of another school day. The brunette sighed, saying her goodbyes to the people in Glee Club she didn't mind & then heading to her first lesson with Brittany. She couldn't help but hope that her & Britt would never end up like Quinn & herself. If they did, she wouldn't know what to do because she'd have no one. When she and Q fought at least she had Britt to lean on, if the blonde hadn't been there for her like that she didn't know what would've happened. She'd been completely lost at first, but had managed to find her feet with her help. She'd lost her best friend, but gained another one in her place. Is that really how friendship worked in the world? She hoped not.


	3. Chapter 3

_chapter three: bump...!_

**QUINN POV**

Quinn breathed a sigh of relief when the lunch bell finally rang; she'd been dying to get out of biology. She hated science, she didn't understand it & to be honest, she didn't want to. Why did she need to know what the inside of a frog looked like? It wasn't like that information was going to help her in anyway what-so-ever. The blonde quickly grabbed her books & almost ran out of the classroom, heading toward the cafeteria. She slowed down when she passed the first corner, but wasn't really looking where she was going. After all, the corridors were too wide for anyone to actually bump into her or that's what she thought anyway.

The blonde was counting the numbers of the locker beside her, so that she could locate her own locker. It wasn't a difficult task, but it'd be too embarrassing if she got lost. Her mind was focused on the counting, that's why she didn't see the brunette that wasn't paying attention either. The feeling of the coffee, which had been in the other girls hand, spilling & soaking her outfit was what brought her back to reality. It wasn't too hot, which was good otherwise Quinn would've been severely scolded. Instead, it was slightly warm & that's what gave away who it was she'd walked into.

The blonde knew without even looking that it was Santana she'd bumped into, she remembered how the Latina never liked hot coffee. She knew so much about one of her biggest enemies; it made her smile that Santana didn't seem to have changed too much. Quinn looked up then, not sure what to say or do because she didn't know if the brunette had done that on purpose or not. That's when Santana spoke, in a surprisingly nice tone for her.

"You really shouldn't walk into people. Luckily for you, it wasn't hot coffee." She muttered, walking to the bin which was just opposite the pair. Q watched Santana throw the now empty & wet cardboard coffee mug into the bin, before turning & starting to walk off. The blonde sighed before chasing after her & tapping her on the shoulder. "Hey, ermm... sorry about back there. Probably was my fault." She admitted, with a slight smile before she thought of an idea. Quinn wasn't sure if it was a bad or good one but she thought it'd be better if she actually asked anyway. "Want me to buy you another coffee? Maybe we could catch up?" The blonde asked, smiling & waiting for the Latina's reaction. She watched, but couldn't make out what her answer would be until she actually spoke. "Fine, but you're buying me a large." She joked, but Quinn knew she was actually being serious.

Q smiled, surprised that Santan had agreed to this. It was so unlike her, but she wasn't about to contradict her. "Cool, after school at Starbucks?" She asked, hoping that it was okay because she wasn't free any other times. "Sure." Santana said, pushing her hair over her shoulder & wandering down the corridor again.


End file.
